


The One Where She's Caught in Time

by thestanceyg



Series: April Challenge Redux [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Pre-Darcy Lewis/Leo Fitz, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: Holiday: Tweed DayRequest: TimetravelSelf set prompt: We’re trapped in a hotel together except somehow I’m two years ahead of you and I keep finding you notes and think I’m losing it.





	The One Where She's Caught in Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leeef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeef/gifts).



“I promise the wormhole’s safe, Darcy. It will just pop you across the room, Darcy. No there shouldn’t be any problems, Darcy,” she muttered under her breath. “Jane Foster, if I ever see you again, you owe me.” She huffed and sat down on the hotel room bed. She didn’t know much about where she was, or  _ when _ she was for that matter, but she did know she couldn’t leave. If she opened the door, she found herself walking right back into the same hotel room she just left. It was maddening.  

If the clock in the room was in any way accurate, she had been there for nearly two weeks. Eventually she ran out of ideas to try and started writing little notes and leaving them all over the room. She realized that they vanished while she slept, and her paper never ran out. She didn’t know where they went, but it was something to do, so she kept writing them.

*** 

The bag over his head was removed as he was thrown into a room and the door slammed shut behind him. He looked around the room while he rubbed the sore spot on his arm from where they had injected him. He took his time inspecting things, but ultimately there seemed to be little of use for the moment. He sighed and sat on the ancient bed. He picked up one of the pillows, and underneath was a small piece of paper. 

_ Hello. I am stuck here. I don’t know where here is, but I’ve been here for a few weeks? I think? Jane’s probably frantic about me being gone. This hotel room has nothing to recommend it. Totally giving it a 2/10 on every review site I can when I get back. _

He looked at the paper again, turning it over but finding nothing else notable. The paper looked like it had been there for a while. How had this escaped the notice of whomever had thrown him in this room? Maybe it didn’t matter since it was so unhelpful. He sighed and flopped on the bed. He wasn’t going anywhere, and the drugs were still making him woozy. Maybe his mind would clear after a short nap.

When he awoke, he went to the bathroom to see if it worked. Oddly, the mirror was steamed up, and scrawled in the mist was  _ I miss you _ . He looked at it oddly. The room wasn’t humid like the shower had just been run. He went to it and turned on the faucet. Brown water poured from the showerhead, a few minutes later giving way to clean water. Obviously no one has used this shower, so what was with the mirror? He went back to examine it, but the message had already completely dissipated.

*** 

It had been something like two months at this point. Writing the notes was the only thing that was keeping her sane. She started writing tens of them and hiding them all over. She devised codes that she was sure were simple, but hopefully someone would figure out and could get her help. Someone was getting these notes, right? She had to believe they were, otherwise she would give up completely.

*** 

On the second day of his captivity, Fitz awoke to find papers in the covers of the bed. He gathered them and opened one of the dresser drawers to hide them. There he found several more papers. He started hunting around the room, and when his survey was complete, he had over 100 little papers. He glanced at the door. He hadn’t noticed any recording devices, and no one had come back to the door since throwing him inside. He sat on the floor and carefully read each one. A few of them were phrased awkwardly, so he set them aside. Overall, the messages were mundane. Some mentioned a person named Jane. He heard noises outside the door, and he scrambled to hide the notes as the door swung open.

“If you like having fingers, you’re gonna do what we say,” a man in tactical gear sneered.

“I imagine that if you want me to be able to do whatever it is you grabbed me for, you best leave all my fingers intact,” Fitz replied with more bravado than he felt. His hand went to the  pocket of his tweed jacket where he had stuffed several of the notes, patting them for reassurance. The man grabbed him by the collar and shoved him out of the room. “You could have asked, you know,” he said, tripping a bit with the force of the shove. “I would have gone willingly.”

Hours later he was back in the room. They were trying to get him to reverse engineer some tech. He had slowly taken pieces off, cataloging each bit, taking his time because while he was making careful diagrams, he was actually working out the coded notes. They hadn’t told him much. The woman (he guessed, based on the hauntingly familiar writing) couldn’t leave the room. She had detailed all the things she had tried and how she wasn’t sure if time was progressing right. That had made him wonder if he was getting the notes in the order they were written. He was certain he was cracking up for even entertaining these thoughts.

He was tired, but his mind was too active for sleep. He went into the bathroom, determined that a shower would help soothe him. He attempted to clear his mind while the water relaxed his muscles.

Sighing, he turned off the water and grabbed the towel. A paper fluttered to the floor. He picked it up. 

_ My name is Darcy Lewis, and I just want to go home. _

He stared at the paper in his hand. Darcy had disappeared two years ago during one of Dr. Foster’s experiments and no one had heard from her since. Furthermore, no one but those in the room were aware it had happened at all. 


End file.
